treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Legendary Enchantment
s are an exclusive feature to Lvl 360+ legendary equipment giving them equipment set bonus effects when using 3 or more pieces of a same set. A special skill is unlocked when using 5 pieces as the final bonus from . All equipment with will receive a prefix to their item name signaling their additional property. These names are simple words from Lithuanian language and summarize each one of the . Each one of the legendary equipment lines has their own options to pick from. Since accessories can't receive s it isn't possible to have multiple sets on a single character. Applying Enchantments The NPC, and class master, responsible for s is , located in Miner's Village. To apply a a player needs a fixed amount of , prepared by earning EXP with a , sold by . All EXP earned will be copied to the solution based on the character being subject to level penalties and EXP bonuses. Even if the character reached the level cap it will obtain EXP for the solution. As an alternative can be purchased from market for a higher price. The quantity of used on enchantment changes based on the equipment piece type and the legendary equipment line, unlike other equipment related features it has silver fee nor decreases the equipment potential. Each equipment piece can have only one at a time. Applying a new enchantment will overwrite the previous one. Enchantment Options Velcoffer= |-| Savinose= |-| Varnas= Dragon Strength The Dragon Strength enhancement is external to s. It empowers the unique skill provided by the equipment set. To obtain Dragon Strength the player must equip a . The effect is unlocked at Lvl 3 as Dragon Strength Lvl 1 providing the empowered version instantly. Dragon Strength Lvl 2 doesn't improve s to any degree. Tips and Strategies * Two-handed weapons count as a single piece of equipment for the set despite taking up two slots. * A complete set requires at least 3 armor pieces if the character doesn't use two-handed weapons. It is recommended to use armor and a shield to finish a set and have it movable to multiple characters through team storage. Not only it is cheaper to enchant, but this strategy allows weapons to be replaced to catch up the power scaling over future updates. Trivia * Mergaite is the only s set that doesn't provide any stats on its own and has the unique skill available with 3 pieces, all the upgrades are focused on improving the skill. History Log 29/05/2018 * Added s to the game, applied with as a random enchantment among the available. * New enchantments for Velcoffer Equipment - Gyvenimas, Kraujas, Mergaite, Sumazinti and Tiksline. 14/05/2019 * replaced by , s applied are no longer random. * New s for Savinose Equipment - Korup and Rykuma. 25/06/2019 * New enchantments for Savinose Equipment - Apsauga and Bendrinti. * New enchantments for Varnas Equipment - Goduma, Gymas and Smugis. Content * Adjusted Velcoffer enchantments to be compatible with both physical and magical classes - Kraujas and Sumazinti.